Let's Spend Christmas Alone Together
by Sonny-Chad-Channy
Summary: "There's a blizzard in Wisconsin and it's not supposed to let up for 2 weeks. So I have to spend Christmas AND New Years' alone." "Look...this is a rare and one time only offer. Wanna spend Christmas alone together?" New multi-chap! Story's much better.


**A/N: Hey y'all! I know this is kinda pointless seeing as it's Christmas Eve, but I really wanted to write this! So...hope you enjoy! :D**

_"Sonny, you know how Wisconsin weather is. What if something happens? What if you can't get a flight to Wisconsin?" Sonny's mother reasoned._

_"Mom, this is the last taping until mid-January. I can't let my fans down. They're going to be devastated not having new episodes. We're ending the year with a bang! This is my favorite show of the year to do. I can't just skip it." Sonny protested. _

_Connie sighed and scratched her head, knowing her daughter had a valid point. "Alright. This is your career, what you have chosen to do with you life. You have a job with requirements, and this happens to be one of them. You just better pray to the heavens that there's no freak snowstorm." Connie half-smiled at her daughter. _

_Sonny smiled and hugged her mother. "Thank you Mom. And don't worry! There won't be any freak snowstorm."_

Sonny cursed herself for having said that. It was now Christmas Eve, and Sonny had just gotten off the phone with her Mother. She was right, there wasn't a snowstorm preventing her from going to Wisconsin; there was a blizzard. A blizzard that wasn't expected to let up for at least 2 weeks. So not only would she be spending Christmas alone, but New Years too. How was she supposed to bring in a new year without her Mom?

She sighed knowing her mother, as usual, was right. Though this was important to her and her fans, deep down she knew she should've just gone with her mother 2 days prior. She knew how inconsistent Wisconsin weather could be, and now here she is, on Christmas Eve, with no way to get home, and no one to spend Christmas with. She was at least grateful that her mother had arrived safely before the storm hit, and would be able to spend the holidays with family.

Sonny was driving down the freeway, on her way back to Condor Studios. She needed to get a few things from her dressing room seeing as she wasn't scheduled to return to work until after the new year. Minutes later, she pulled into the parking lot and walked into the halls of So Random!

She flipped on a light and left the door open as she walked into her dressing room. She grabbed her cell phone charger, which she usually brought to work with her, a few tops and bottoms she wanted to wear, and some of her favorite make-up. She sat on her couch as she folded the clothes and packed them nicely in a tote. She sighed before hearing a knock on the door.

"_Knock, knock." _The ever-so familiar voice said. She turned her head to acknowledge the 3-named jerkthrobb. _"Chad." _She greeted. "_What are you doing in the studios on Christmas Eve? Especially at this hour?" _She asked glancing at her watch which read 10:28pm. He chuckled walking towards her._ "I could ask you the same thing." _He said referring to her half-packed bag.

She sighed and smiled at her own stupidity_. "Well I had to film our last show for the season and I was suppos-wait. Why do you care?" _She asked, just now hearing his reply. _"Me? Oh I don't. I was just curious." _He said with a questionable look on his face. Sonny normally may have been hurt by that, but she was too sad to care, honestly. So instead she chuckled._ "Good. You're not supposed to." _He was ready with a quick reply, but stopped to study her facial expression.

His eyebrows quirked as her scanned her for a sign of a strong emotion, and became confused when he didn't find one._ "Alright, Munroe. Spill. At first I really didn't care, but now you've got me interested." _He said with a smirk on his face._ "What's eating you?"_

She looked up at his face to read his expression. It wasn't filled with sarcasm; rather a true sense of curiosity, and the slightest bit of caring._ "Well it was like I said, I had a final show to film; Mom had to go to Wisconsin. I chose not to go with her at that time, told her I would catch a flight, and now there's a blizzard that's not expected to let up for at least 2 weeks_." She said in one breath.

Chad looked blankly at her._ "...meaning?" _She rolled her eyes._ "Meaning, I can't make it home for Christmas, or New Years. I'm just glad my Mom's safe." _She said as she ran a hand through her hair._ "So...what are you gonna do?" _He asked walking over to sit next to her on the couch.

She sighed deeply._ "I guess just hang out at my apartment? My whole cast flew out to be with their families. Maybe I'll go to a few Festivals or something...see some cool light shows. It's really not a big deal, this is just gonna be my first Christmas away from my family." _She said looking down.

Chad shook his head. "_Not even you deserve to be alone on Christmas, Munroe." _He stood up. "_Look...what I'm about to offer...is extremely rare, okay? This is a one time deal." _He began awkwardly. _"My family is out of town too...I stayed for the same reason you did. Except they're off visiting my Grandparents in Germany. I don't even know when they'll be back. So, why not spend Christmas alone together?"_

Sonny was utterly confused. He wasn't making any sense._ "Chad...are you asking me to spend Christmas with you?" _She asked slowly. He awkwardly scratched the back of his head. _"I mean...I guess? But look it's not a big deal if you don-" _She cut him off. _"Chad, I would love to_." She smiled. He chuckled. _"Alright then. Munroe, prepare for the best Christmas of your life."_

**A/N: Ooooo! New multi-chap! Haha, I'm not too sure if I like the plot, like I said I'm a "type-as-you-go" writer, so my stories usually tend to take a mind of their own. Anyway, tell me what you think! I'll decide if I should continue this story and how frequently I should update based on your guys' response.**

**Thank you so much, and Merry Christmas! :)**


End file.
